youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Oakley
Tyler Oakley (born: ), is an American YouTube celebrity, blogger, comedian & internet personality, known for mostly comedic vlog-style videos. Many of his videos are collaboration videos with other YouTubers. He has collaborated with fellow YouTubers such as Joey Graceffa, Shane Dawson, Hannah Hart, Liza Koshy, Miles Jai, Troye Sivan, Dan Howell, Colleen Ballinger (aka. Miranda Sings) and many more. About Oakley began making YouTube videos in 2007. Since uploading his first video while a freshman at Michigan State University, he has received over 500 million video views and gained nearly 8 million subscribers along with over 365 videos posted. He is a former member of the successful collaboration channel "5Awesomegays," where he produced the Friday video for over three years. Currently, he is described as having "one of the loudest voices on YouTube," and Bloomberg defines him as a "YouTube sensation." His biggest fan was discovered in December 2014, who had found his address and gave Oakley a visit. She lives in Toronto, according to Oakley. Tyler has 12 siblings; six brothers and six sisters. Since March 2013, he co-hosts a weekly pop-culture news update – "Top That!" – with Becca Frucht for PopSugar. He also does weekly "Q and Slay" videos where he asks people to send him questions on twitter and he tries to answer as many as he can. This was started on January 25, 2013, but he stopped and finally made as a regular series on October 28, 2013 He posts regularly on several social networking sites, including: Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram. Music Oakley has a weekly podcast with his close friend and fellow YouTuber Korey Kuhl entitled "Psychobabble." It is free and can be found on iTunes. Oakley supports The Trevor Project, an organization for the prevention of suicide in LGBT youth. He has interned with them, hosted a red carpet event and raised around $550,000 in support of their work. He has also interned at Bowery. Other ventures include: working as a resident mentor; teacher's assistant; product marketer/developer at Michigan State University; social media and communication manager at Chictopia; and director of social media at Good IOakley is a fan of Darren Criss, Lady Gaga, Betty Who, and the British-Irish boy band, One Direction Social Media Oakley is an active member across many of the most popular social media platforms. A self-proclaimed "professional fangirl," he is a fan of Darren Criss from Glee. along with Julie Chen of CBS's daytime talk show The Talk. He also sang Christmas carols on stage with One Direction and Jerry Springer. He also had confirmed that "He has a spot in his heart for Troye" on twitter, following the hashtag #Troyler. The tweet was deleted by Oakley due to his caution of drama, hate, etc. Oakley is also known for receiving attention from major celebrities and organizations, such as Liam Payne, Chris Colfer and Taco Bell, namely on social network Twitter after commenting on a their previous tweet or tweeting about them. Due to Oakley's success with social media and prominence among many social media platforms (particularly YouTube), he was also given the opportunity to meet U.S. President Barack Obama at the White House. He also did a video with first lady Michelle Obama talking about education issues. Oakley attributes his success only in part with his accessibility as a young homosexual man, "It's not all about me being gay. It's kind of like an underlying theme for me gay life sprinkled throughout the videos."1 He sees Ellen DeGeneres as a model, "She embodies what I want my experience to be and my influence to be, where it's a positive one, it's a happy one, it's not something about the bad parts of life or the downsides of a lot of things. She's using her influence for good, and everyone knows who she is, what she stands for, and that she is a lesbian." The Advocate in their 2014 "40 under 40: Emerging voices" list says that Oakley with his social media efforts has become one of the first homosexual people you might meet or get to know. Tyler enjoys changing his hair color very much; he has dyed his hair many different colors from green to blue to pink. In 2015, Tyler attended the Grammys and interviewed many artists such as Sam Smith, and Lady Gaga. Podcast Tyler released his podcast "Psycho Babble" on September 2, 2014. He plans to talk unfiltered with other YouTubers (possibly celebrities) and just make people laugh. The podcast also stars Tyler's college friend Korey Kuhl. It has also starred Brenden in 5 of the podcasts. It is currently only available on iTunes, but for free. The Amazing Race Season 28 It was announced on December 11, 2015 that Tyler and Best Friend/YouTuber Korey Kuhl are going to be part of an all internet themed season, where at least one person per team is an internet celebrity. The finished in 3d place. Awards & Nominations List Of Subscriber Milestones Tyler Oakley hit 1 million subscribers on June 20, 2013. Tyler Oakley hit 2 million subscribers on September 14, 2013. Tyler Oakley hit 3 million subscribers on December 20, 2013. Tyler Oakley hit 4 million subscribers on February 27, 2014. Tyler Oakley hit 5 million subscribers on August 10, 2014. Tyler Oakley hit 6 million subscribers on December 19, 2014. Tyler Oakley hit 7 million subscribers on May 31, 2015. Tyler Oakley hit 8 million subscribers on February 26, 2016, but went below 8 million subscribers on March 23, 2017. Trivia *He has been on TheEllenShow before. *His channel was the eleventh fastest growing in subscribers in 2014. *He was a guest star on the former ABC Show "The Real O'Neals". Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:LGBT YouTubers